Hiei's Renaissance Adventure
by DoritoGirl
Summary: Hiei is swept into going to a Renaissance Faire. Forced to wear garb, he starts to take notice of Botan where could this lead? VERY lemony at one point. HieixBotan Rated M
1. Hiei's Game

There was a loud crash as a decrypted building collapsed in on itself. Around the area were other various types of buildings in a state of disrepair. The place had long since been abandoned and the gazebos and statues ether laid in ruin or very precariously balanced together, having no one to take care of them. The square in the center of the small village type area was barren, tiles of concrete over turned, and grass over growing in the space between the stones and pillars and other street material. There was a flit across the area of green followed by a crash. Concrete slabs burst apart as they flew in every sort of direction in a fantastic array of pebbles, rocks and the like. A loud roar resounded as a demon had jumped again from the debris of the recent explosion of concrete, a quick flash of magenta and black came up behind the demon to attack. Into view slid Hiei and Kurama, each wielding their respectable weapon. Botan swooped in on her oar, being chased by another demon.

"Yusuke! A little help here I can't shake this ugly red demon!" The red demon took a swipe at Botan, she squeaked as she quickly dodged causing herself to do a barrel roll mid-air on her oar.

"Who you calling ugly, girl!" Another swipe taken at her, Kuwabara in his blue school uniform ran up behind his spirit sword raised. Bringing his sword down just as he hears a resounding yell.

"Spirit gun!" A blast is heard as Yusuke fires off his energy towards the red demon. Botan turns in enough time to see the impending accident. She starts zooming back towards the area to. Help Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara! Grab my hand!" She may not be that strong but she always believed it was in the times that mattered most is when it really counted. Kuwabara stuck out his hand moments before the spirit gun hit the red demon. Botan practically tossed Kuwabara to one side to avoid the blast. Botan wasn't alive really so couldn't really be killed but it has always been better to take care of what you have. The blast connected causing the demon to practically exploded, the sheer force of the blast literally sent Botan oar and all flying backwards. Right into Hiei, they both proceeded to fly back slightly crashing into a heap on the ground. With one demon down there was only one to go, the one that had been previously chasing Yusuke

"Woman! What are you doing?" Hiei glared as he pushed her of the top of him and onto the ground beside him.

"Can't you manage to not come falling out of the sky or managing to bring down half the team with your incompetent behavior?" Hiei watched passively as his abrasive words seemed to hurt her. Then a backlash from her, as she seemed to get angry crossing her arms she huffed.

"Well excuse me for trying to be team player! I just risked my own neck to prevent one of the TEAM from getting hurt." She glared slightly.

"This is no time for a lovers spat!" Yusuke yelled with a goofy grin on his face. Hiei and Botan spoke both at the same time.

"Who you talking about? This lover's farce?"

"And this isn't time for jokes ether you idiot."

"Can we have this conversation at a later time, and focus on the task at hand?" Kurama grunted slinging his rose whip at the demon. At that moment the demon lashed out at Botan sending her flying backwards into the remains of a gazebo and stone statue. Botan braced herself for the impact, aloud crash and a scream from her. She blacked out for a little while. She figured that stone would be hard and cold...but it was warm and soft she shook herself out her fuzzy stupor opening her eyes to see a pair of lips her face immediately went red feeling the hot breath of whoever was on top of her.

"Woman are you still alive?" Botan flinched blushing harder. Hiei saw this and blinked. The weight of the rubble pushing down on him forced him closer to Botan.

"You protected me? I thought you didn't like me at all?" Botan squeaked again, she could feel his body pressing against hers as the weight from the rubble pressed him closer to her.

"You are helpful to the group despite your many blunders" he plainly spoke

"Oh I feel so loved..." she sarcastically replied. Her face remained red from his body being pressed against hers. Feeling ever hard line of his body, she couldn't help but notice how her soft curves fit well with him.

"Your face is red, are you unwell?"

"No... Uh no I... I am kind of claustrophobic. Being closed in like this is making me anxious." She began to shake slightly. He minutely smirked. He took a deep breath getting lungs full of her scent... which was captivating to him. Using the weight as an excuse, he leaned closer. Letting his head fall to her shoulder.

"Why are you shaking?" He asked turning his head so that his voice was directed at her ear. The strands of her powder blue hair waved softly against her ear.

"Just a little scared is all nothing big." She lied as she could feel that warm breath of his playing across her ear and neck. She moaned slightly. Hiei reacted more inwardly at this notion.

"Are you in pain?" He asked as he looked at her neck, ghosting his nose across her neck taking in more of her scent.

"Oh... yes I believe my back took a beating when we first crashed into the statue and gazebo." She started taking short breaths as Hiei continued to nuzzle into her neck. His breath tickling across her ear and neck. She tried to stifle another moan feeling Hiei's warm breath cross across her skin.

"Why are you breathing so shortly? Can you not breathe well?" He slowly licked her pulse point. Feel her pulse quicken under his lips. The weight of the rubble pressed his body close to hers. They were either going to be crushed to death or that damned detective would get his act together and hurry up and get to them. Either way he was going to enjoy being pressed against her. If they survived maybe he could continue his little game with her more at this human renaissance faire that they had somehow been wrapped up into going to. The pink corset that she wore pushed her breasts up in such a way that it made them even more enjoyable to glance at from time to time. Being a demon didn't mean by any stretch of the imagination that he didn't have needs. He was still a male and he indeed have needs but few, very few for that matter had stricken his fancy so to speak. No one in recent time, had caught his attention the way this ferry woman had since he had first come across her all that time ago, when met the detective.

"I hope they dig us out soon I'm starting to get nervous under here." Botan moaned out. She didn't mean under the rocks, but under Hiei... he was definatly an attractive man to her and by no means lacking in any area as she was slowly starting to feel...very everso slightly he unintentionally ground against her, when he heard her moan again. This caused an unintentional gasp out of her. He ghosted his nose across her throat again, smelling that intoxicating aroma that always seem to permeate from her skin.

"Tell the truth, is it being trapped here that is bugging you..." he lifts up his head to stare into those magenta colored eyes " or is it being under me that has you as worked up as I am?" he whispered this last part almost to the point that Botan didn't hear him. There started to be groans and shifts of stone and some point there started to be a slight shift in the rubble that caused a bunch to come off the top of the pile easing the pressure of Hiei's back. He didn't have much longer before the detective and company unearthed them.

"I expect an answer.." he whispered then promptly looked to the side at who stood before them as the rest of the rocks and rubble fell away from the top of his back.

"Took you long enough." He stood up stepping away from Botan who laid there her face flushed.

"I believe the ferry woman I in need of some medical attention. She mentioned that. May have injured her back when she initially hit the rubble." He cast a heated gaze at Botan before adding "I believe we need to get back to this faire thing, before your woman starts asking questions, Yusuke." Kurama knelt next to Botan as she sat up.

"Are you injured Botan?" he asked kindly looking her over slightly. She looked ruffled but other than that fine.

"Oh sweetie, thank you for asking. I'm sure it's not anything I can't handle myself. I could use a hand up although." Botan smiles brightly the deep red blush fading away. Kurama smiles back standing up, and extending a hand he helps her up. She dusts herself off and straightens her chemise, which had gone askew after the first time she was thrown back into something.

"I'll follow you Kurama, just need to make a few adjustments if you don't mind. Besides you four need to get into garb!" Kurama nods and chuckles at her insistence that they all where period Ren faire garb for r the occasion. It was definatly a change from the normal and it is what they all had been wanting for some time. He turns to follow Yusuke and Kuwabara who had taken the lead and almost ran back to the faire not wanting to disappoint the girls. Shizuru had even expressed an interest in seeing them all garbed up. Agreeing that she'd do so, if they did. He looked around for Hiei but did not see him. Probably trying to get out of this Ren faire deal. Kurama was sure that Botan wouldn't let that happen, perhaps she would bribe him again with something he really wanted.

"Well now that I'm put together." Botan muttered to herself... she looked up and seen Hiei walking bavk towards her. Surprisingly wearing Ren faire garb. He wore a black doublet that was laced up with leather laces through silver grommets. As well there were silver grommets on the doublet shoulder pieces, the doublet went down to about his knees. He also wore a white shirt, which was period with time frame of the Ren faire. He wore leather boots that came up his calves slightly. His pants were black as well as the doublet. This had been the first time she had noticed the height increase of Hiei since the tournament that decided who would run demon world. Hiei walked towards her he watched her eye brows arch slightly at his appearance. He appraised her in turn having not had the opportunity himself since they first got there. She wore a bubble gum pink corset that sat just under her breasts, which pushed them up in just the right way. It was laced up the front, with sliver corset laces. The chemise that she wore underneath was black; it set her pale skin practically glowing. She wore leather boots that had leather laces that went up the back of her boots. To complete the look she had on a black skirt that went to her knees and under that a silver skirt that went to her ankles. The result of her choices was interesting to say the least, not her usual color scheme with exception of the bubble gum pink of course. Hiei's features ever so slightly softened.

"Coming?" Botan nods and walks up to him catching an arm he slightly extended out to her. They walked to rejoin the group at their tents. Everyone there was in different states of dress.

"How do you put this thing on? This seems too much bother..." Yusuke said as he fought with a leather vest. All the women were dressed in various colors as the same style as Botan. The guys wore at least one piece of material that had their signature color to it. After all the others were finally situated in their Ren faire gear. They set out, to trounce around the faire grounds and see the sights.


	2. Situational Consequence

**This is the second chapter of the eventual lemony story. Enjoy!**

Each couple with the exception of Botan and Hiei had gone in separate directions, each going to some performance or demonstration that had interested them. Hiei walked around by himself, looking this way and that, how primeval this all seemed, how accurate from what he had glanced long ago. He quickly noticed that other patrons, dressed in garb and others that were not, were looking at him. A few girls dressed in court dresses were whispering to each other, he heard smatterings of the whispers as he was absorbed looking at some of the battle ready swords.

"He looks like a prince, we should take him to the King and Queen…" His eyebrows slammed together, a king and queen? Just the extra agitation he needed. One of the girls walked up beside him placing a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. He turned to look at her, the court dress she wore was like a vest that laced up the front and having tails that went farther out and had quite a bit of length to it nearly touching the ground. She wore chemise underneath the top portion of the dress, and an additional skirt, underneath the lower portion. She wore royal colors which at this particular faire were a sort of dark red and a royal purple.

"Yes?" he spoke evenly, fairly sure that these specific girls were performers. He fully turned to face the other two that had hesitantly followed after the bold one.

"Would you come with us to meet the King and Queen?" Inwardly he rolled his eyes, he said he would be on his best behavior. By damn he was going to do so.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of such an audience?" he spoke coolly keeping an even tone to his voice. He slowly followed after the girls and was standing in front of the King and Queen.

"Are you part of a new troupe this year young man?" The King spoke brusquely. Hiei arched an eyebrow slightly. Troupe.. ah a performance group. A word he didn't hear very often almost threw him for a loop.

"No, your majesty. I come as a mere patron along with other commrads." Hiei had bowed slightly, and pointed out the various memebers of the group at different places. Who were starting to get a lot of attention placed on them. Each in turn ended up in the different areas, Kurama ended up displaying his ability with a whip. You could hear some general squealing coming from the girls and women alike over in that area. The fox was always such a pretty boy that most girls fell easily. Yusuke somehow ended up with a bow and arrow. Once he was shown how to hold and fire, he ended up being a crack shot with the English long bow. Kuwabara ended up in a performance ring actually going against another performer in an actual sword fight. Each in turn ended up in a situation where they used their weapon of choice in some format.

"Are you sure that you are not performers? Your friends seem to know what they are doing." The Queen had spoken this time. Once again an inward eye roll, a small smirk and he responded.

"No ma'am we are not. We each just have interesting hobbies." Not a lie, but not the truth either. He cast his gaze out at the expansive field where everything was being held. Trees for shade, food vendors with rather authentic time period food, tents with merchandise for sale, performers.. this had become quite the operation. He spied that powder blue hair at a distance and watched her slightly. He noticed she had her hand out at arms length backing up slowly shaking her head. She seemed to be speaking to a very large man that continued to advance towards her. His arms spread out in a gesture that might same come here.

"Is something the matter?" The Queen spoke again. He snapped his attention back to the Ren Faire Royalty in front of him. Gesturing in Botan's direction.

"My apologies for being rude.. It's just one of the girls from our group seems to be, being harassed. I believe I need to go to her aid." He stepped out of the way so that they had a view of what was going on.

"Not him again, this fellow is from another troupe who come in as the evil doers for the shows. However this guy takes it too far. Taking advantage of the faires, and of the situation." The King angrily spoke. The Queen looked kindly at Hiei.

"Sweetie thank you for your time in speaking to us, go help your friend." Hiei had been edging down the stairs to go do just that. He tossed a quick thank you over his shoulder before running –at human speed- towards the altercation. This pace seemed to Hiei, who was used to being able to get to one place or another at much higher speeds, was mind blowing slow. He soon caught up to the area, hearing Botan denying this large man again.

"Sir I said no, I do not want to take part in the show. I do not want to go with you anywhere." There was a crowd of people who had begun to form. None had moved to even help lower the ever escalating situation. Just as the man reached to grab Botan's wrist Hiei slipped up next to her with a hand on her shoulder.

"The lady said no." Hiei spoke as neutrally as possible. Bristling slightly at this man even attempting to touch Botan with his disgusting hands. It made him want to rip off – wait what? Hiei blinked at the man who then stood up to his full height, standing at about 6'9" compared to Botan's 5'5" and Hiei's similar height of 5'7". Hiei had some how grown within the last year… He had no desire to, it just happened on it's own. He has yet to discover the exact source that had come to make this event pass.

"and who do you think you are little man?" his booming voice meant to intimidate a lesser person. Hiei quirked and eyebrow at this man and said.

"Her escort, all ladies need one when out among the commoners such as yourself." Hiei hit a nerve the man spoke gain, with irritation evident in his voice.

"I find that hard to believe there kid, such a woman deserves much better than someone such as you." Hiei barked out a laugh.

"Is that a challenge that I hear you issuing?" He watched Botan out of the corner of his eye. Her face turned bright red and she buried her face in one hand as the other was currently clenched at her side. Then so it went, a challenge was issued by this large man who was known by the name of Hugo, how almost befitting…

"The challenge goes as follows, on horseback both men are to go through multiple obstacles. The first being able to weave in and out between these hay bales as quickly as possible. The second, using swords once again on horseback, slice through these mounted pumpkins, all must be cut in order to advance on. The third and final obstacle is to use the jousting swords, and get these six rings on to the weapon. Then down the lane to the maiden at the end, you must sweep her from the ground into your saddle without coming off of the horse." An announcer spoke these terms and both nodded. Hiei wondered how he got himself into this position. All he was trying to do was to prevent… He wasn't sure what he was trying to do. He hadn't ridden a horse much so wasn't up to par as to how to handle the beast. He would have to rely on the more or less combat portion to catch him up and pass Hugo.

"Riders ready?" They both were. A crowd had quickly begun to form, in the stands that were present. Great just what he needed a crowd… The announcer, yelled for them to go. Hugo on a Bay Mare, jumped ahead almost automatically easily weaving in and out between the hay bales. Hiei was close behind on another Mare, this one was mostly white except for its legs. Hiei tried to weave as much as he could, as tightly as he could but still fell behind. Rather quick that portion was done. Hugo had stopped to grab the sword out of sheath that was offered to him. Hiei sped down the way, leaning out from the horse reaching and grabbing the hilt of the sword. The sword making a wondrous sound of metal on metal as it rang out of the sheath.

"Did you all see that?! What an excellent display of thinking on your feet!" how annoying… the announcer was narrating the damn thing. Hiei reared his arm back slicing at each pumpkin as quickly as he could –humanly- five, six, seven, eight. Hugo was catching up pretty quick having stopped to grab his sword. Four, five six, seven. They were dead even as they both sliced through the tenth and last pumpkin. He drew the horse short as he had to go slower to grab the lance. He had been given quick instruction on how to hold the lance. Across the horse's neck never beside. Hold it up straight until he needs to drop it down to catch the rings. Once again Hiei had to rely on his accuracy. Hugo had pulled ahead two three rings, missed the fourth he would have to circle back around to get it.

"Last opportunity to pull as far ahead as possible!" the announcer spoke about Hiei. Lowering the lance he hit each, three, four, five… The last ring bounced at the tip of his lance, with some slight movement he got it to stay on. He dropped the lance, now came the flat out race down the list to Botan. Hugo had gotten the last ring and dropped his lance as well only two lengths behind Hiei.

"**you had better be ready woman."** He said telepathically to Botan, her head shot up and he knew she had heard him. Now it came down to who could get there the fastest. Hugo quickly became neck and neck with Hiei. The advantage to being shorter, most times a person weighed less. This was to Hiei's advantage as he barely pulled ahead, not even slowing as he leaned out on his horse again to grab Botan's outstretched hand. Yanking her up from where she was told to sit, the centrifugal force caused her to flip back around and land on the back of Hiei's saddle. There had been an overall gasp from the audience as Hiei turned his horse and headed back towards the starting point at a good canter. Botan had her arms wrapped around his chest, clinging to him like he was her life support. She hoped he couldn't feel her heart pounding as hard as it was. A slight smirk from Hiei, he could feel her heart, he wanted to feel more…

"Astounding! What a wonderful comeback!" There were cheers and applause as Hiei, came to a stop finally. Glancing at the stands with mild interest and then away. He quickly looked back again, and balked. The entirety of the group had seen the whole thing. Yusuke and Kuwabara whooping and hollering at the top of their lungs. Hiei let the reigns to the horse fall, a squire grabbed the reigns holding the horse still, as Hiei climbed off of the large beast. He held up a hand to help Botan off the horse. She took it and slid off the horse, unfortunately falling to the ground. Her legs felt like jelly, and she couldn't get up. She herself was astounded, did he really do all that… for her?

"I guess it is good that the group is camping here for the whole faire." Hiei said as he helped her up only to pick her up and walk towards what was called the mundane camp. Where all the other performers, and patrons who wanted to stay were staying at.

"What do you make of it? I haven't got the slightest idea…" Yusuke said as they all descended from the stands.

"Maybe the atmosphere of the faire is bringing out Hiei's chivalrous side." Shizuru said as he followed after Kurama.

"I agree, this faire may have actually done some good." Kurama said, turning to wait for the others. As the faire was drawing to a close for the night.

"It will be whether the attitude sticks to Mr. Hiei after the faire, will it do some real good." Yukina replied to the unspoken comment, that Keiko had been thinking.

"Maybe the worm would actually learn some decent manners!" Kuwabara all but shouted, the group laughed at that comment and preceded to walk to mundane camp. Up ahead Hiei was still carrying Botan.

"Hiei, you can put me down now. I can walk you know." She had, had her arms wrapped around his shoulders her chin leaning on his shoulder.

"You have to let go first…" That stung a bit. She did so, letting her feet hit the soil. The sun going down she walked to her tent, slipping off the boots.

"Hiei, I had fun today." Hiei nodded, he did too.

**That is the end of the second chapter, please read and review. Love to see some feedback for this!**


	3. Lust

**Here is chapter 3! This is the chapter that will be rather lemony. There will be potentially a chapter 4 but I haven't completely sure yet. Please enjoy!**

"Hiei, I had fun today." Hiei nods to Botan, He did too.

"Thank you." Botan said almost shyly as she started to undo the lacing from here corset.

"For what?" Hiei replied back quirking an eyebrow as he watched her, what seemed unmistakably like she was taking her clothes off in front of him. Both of his eyebrows shot up at the resounding moan that came from Botan's lips, as the corset she had been wearing fell to the grass, at her feet.

"For making it a fun day. What's that look- oh!" She smiled slightly at his outright noticeable expression, at the moan she had made. She laughed slightly before continuing

"When you have been wearing a corset for a good majority of the day and you take it off, it's almost like having an orgasm. The relief that a person can feel after taking it off is wonderful!" The words that came out of Botan's mouth made sense but didn't register, he focused on the word orgasm… Oh how he'd like to make her… He snapped his head up as he heard from the other women similar moans of relief, as each in turn let their corsets drop to the grass.

"Oh, huh.. I guess you're welcome… Now that I hear the others. It makes some sense." Hiei stopped talking kicked off his boots and jumped away to sit in a tree. Trying to distance himself from the situation… Trying to think, get his head straight. What situation? Things began to become lively at the mundane camp, garb came off and street clothing appeared on the performers. A party of sorts began as the celebration of the first successful day of this three day faire. Dancing and singing Botan at one point even joined in and was dancing with what looked like the guy who had been announcing the little competition spat. Mortis was the guys name, he had heard him say such just shortly after returning to mundane camp.

Later on as the party wound down, various people began retiring to their tents. Botan being one of the last, laid down on this rabbit pelt blanket that she had made a while back. She laid there barefooted wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and spaghetti strap tank top. She stretched out moaning slightly, as she begun to relax. Light after light begun to go out in the camp as everyone started to retire for the night, to get rest for the second day of the faire. The whole group slept in tents, each couple sharing a tent. With the exception of Hiei of course. He sat barefooted, and without a shirt on up in a tree watching the general chaos were down from the day. Hiei started to fall into a light sleep, a rustle from nearby resounded. He sat up a listened, looking down to where Botan's tent was at the end of the half circle their group had made. Noticing a large man poking around her tent. Silently he jumped from his tree and walked right up to the tent appearing in front of the man in the dying light of the fire.

"You again, what do you want now?" Hiei spoke impassively staring at Hugo. Who abruptly stopped what he had been doing. It was plain to see that he had been attempting to get into Botan's tent.

"I came to apologize to the lady." He said simply, very plainly a lie. The smell this idiot gave off told a different story. Hiei wrinkled his nose.

"By sneaking into her tent while she is sleeping? I suggest you leave, before I make it so you can't perform in a faire ever again." Hiei had his sword still attached to the medieval style belt he had worn with the rest of his garb. In the tent Botan rolled over and moaned slightly, she opened her eyes and glanced at the two figures that stood in front of her tent in the dying light of the fire. She could hear the conversation. It was obvious that the one shorter person was Hiei from the sound of his voice. His voice made something deep inside of her stir up. She took a deep breath and rolled her eyes, she knew exactly who the taller of the two was… She uncovered herself and crawled to the tent entrance unzipping the flap, crawling out and standing with her hands on her hips.

"Don't you get the hint? No means No!" She huffed staring at Hugo, she stood in between the two men angrily scowling at both because they had woken her up.

"Botan, go back into your tent I will handle this." Hiei commanded. Botan looked at him, her head tilted slightly to the side a look on her face that said 'like hell I will'. She looked at Hugo and spoke again.

"You will leave me alone and you WILL NOT bug me for the duration of this faire I have no interest in a barbaric heathen such as yourself!" Hugo advanced on her. Hiei spoke again.

"Botan, I ask that you step away…"

"Shut up and be quiet Hiei!" Botan shouted whirling around and drawing his sword from the sheath, turning again to Hugo whom had done the same. Hiei's eyebrows slammed together at the coarse rough edge that Botan's voice had taken as she had commanded him to be quiet. He kinda liked it…

"I am so sick and tired of people thinking I am weak and cannot take care of myself!" She struck out at Hugo who parried her weak attack easily, however with each strike she made her blows got progressively heavier. Eventually Hugo ended up on his back the sword that Botan held at his throat.

"Is this better? Now will you leave me alone?!" Other performers had come out before Hugo ended up on his back. They were now applauding at the utter embarrassment that Hugo was now obviously feeling. He got up and walked away, Botan handed Hiei back his sword and crawled back into her tent. Zipping it back up, she laid on top of her rabbit pelt blanket and sighed. Hiei tolerated the other performers at the camp to come up and talk to him about what happened. Things finally died back down, he sighed and turned to go back to his tree, and stopped… He turned back and walked to the front of Botan's tent. He didn't announce himself, just unzipped the flap and crawled into the tent. He zipped it up behind him and watched Botan for a moment, her state of clothing was the least amount he had ever seen on her and it made him… he wasn't sure what it made him feel. He slowly crawled over top of her, whispering into her ear.

"I still expect an answer from my question this morning…" Hiei ghosted his nose across her cheek, watching as her face turned red almost immediately. Botan's eyes popped open, her breath almost immediately quickening.

"Unwell again? Or is it this small space?" He said sarcastically, she stared into his eyes. He could see, without looking into her mind with his Jagan, the want that he himself was feeling.

"As… much as you… are." Botan whispered quietly. That was all he needed to hear. They both almost automatically grabbed for each other. He slammed his lips against hers, shoving his hand under her back dragging his hand down her back to reach for her leg. Grabbing her leg he lifted it up over his hip so that he could grind against her much closer than he would have otherwise. Botan moaned into his mouth, causing him to grind against her harder. His other hand had begun to explore her stomach and went up to grasp her breast. Botan's breath hitched slightly, and she moaned louder. Hiei's hand moved from her leg that was now hooked over his hip and he covered her mouth.

"If you don't want the whole camp to know what's going on…" He didn't need to finish. His hand followed the curve of her breast as he slowly ran small kisses across her neck and down her throat. Botan's face turned red at the sensation that she was feeling. Her eyes were getting slightly misty and she couldn't see well all of a sudden, everything was focused on the places Hiei placed his hands and mouth. She threw here free hand up to her mouth, pressing the back of her hand to her chin and biting a knuckle. Hiei seen the state she was now laying in, and very quickly pulled his pants and her shorts off in a hurry.

"Are you sure you want this?" Hiei looked into Botans eyes looking for anything that may hold her back. Botan nodded and quietly moaned again, she bit her knuckle again. Hiei positioned himself and slowly pushed into her. Botan's breath hitched and she gave a soundless moan, she could feel her own pupils dilating. A slight high pitched but quiet moan escaped her lips as Hiei started to move slowly. He wanted to go as slow as possible to drag out the agony for her, not allowing her to reach a climax too soon. This would be his way of revenge, for all the times he had even thought about anything related to her in a sexual manner, which was a lot.

The harder he tried to go slow the harder it got not to go faster. The little sounds Botan was making was driving him nuts. Botan was clawing at his back with one hand and had her other buried in his hair, which had been surprisingly soft. Hiei smashed his lips against hers in a bruising kiss, at the same time he had slammed his hips into her. Botan's eyes flew open as she struggled to not moan to loud, she moaned into Hiei's mouth. His eyes about rolled back into his head as he felt her tighten up around him. Then he stopped… Botan looked at him as he sat up from her.

"Is something wrong Hiei?" She panted slightly at the reprieve. She was suddenly sitting on top of him, with him still inside of her. He was giving her control over him? This seemed like a strange thing until he nodded to her, indicating that he had read her mind, this is what he wants… He grasped one of her breasts in his hand and kneaded it slightly flicking his thumb across her nipple that almost immediately got hard. A deep blush spread across her face and colored her chest as well, she started moving. She felt self-conscious, of her breasts that had begun to bounce with each move she made up and down.

"No… You're… Beautiful, always have…" Hiei's hands found her hips and he held on to them as she continued to move faster and faster. Botan started to get into it as she tried once again to stifle moans that escaped her lips. She could hear Hiei groaning as well, this just spurred her on more making more heat pool in her abdomen. As she was going she threw back her head, her powder blue locks of hair flying up and cascading down all around her face. Hiei's own pupils dilated, the sight of this action, he could feel himself throbbing inside of her he was close and so was she.

Yusuke rolled over from sleeping next to Keiko, he swore he had been hearing noises. At first he thought he had been just dreaming and had tried to go back to sleep, to no avail. So he got up and put his pants on to go investigate. After all he was a detective wasn't he? Quietly unzipping his tent he steps out and stops for a moment to take a listen. He could hear some noises coming from the far end of the half circle. Yup, he wasn't dreaming! He quietly zipped up his tent and looked around. The mundane camp was way different then when people were actually awake, it was so quiet no wonder he could hear these strange noises.

Barefooted he walked slowly past each tent from his group stopping briefly to listen. He started to wonder if somebody was hurt. Then again if Hiei with his super demon hearing wasn't up investigating maybe it wasn't anything to worry about. He got to the far end of the half circle and heard the noises again. It's Botan's tent… The tent flap hadn't been zipped up all the way so he carefully peeked into the tent to make sure she was ok. His eyes widened slightly… Ohh she was more than ok, she was great! He watched as Botan had thrown her head back in ecstasy.

In one fluid motion whoever was on the bottom rolled the two over. The guy brought one leg over his shoulder and then the other and had started to go hard into Botan being able to go deeper then before.

Hiei had rolled the two of them over hooking her legs over her shoulders so that he could bury himself deeper into her. He thrusted harder than before into her, each one perceptivly harder than the last. Botan was right there just right there… Just a little bit more… She gave a stifled cry, as Hiei had gone in once more. Hiei at the same time gave muffled shout into Botan's hair. They stayed that way for a few minutes, then Botan slowly disentangled her legs from his shoulders. He slowly pulled out, and Botan gave a slight hiss. He looked up at her getting ready to ask his question.

"No, I'm ok Hiei… Just a pressure change thing. Same concept as the corset." She smiled up at him, her face still flush she sighed contented.

_Hiei!?_ Yusuke face palmed. Those two were the last he thought he would every ACTUALLY see together. Yusuke backed up slightly at the sound of the zipper flap coming undone. Oh crap.. Yusuke stood face to face with Hiei. He glowered at Yusuke. Yusuke glanced at Botan who was covered up with her rabbit skin blanket, she was beet red.

"Nice night for a midnight stroll isn't it?" Yusuke said with a goofy grin, laughing as if he hadn't seen his teammate and assistant climax together.

"How much did you see?" Hiei asked quietly.

"Not much." He looked in Hiei's eyes which was a big mistake.

"Okay a lot.." he sighed. Hiei's eyes seemed to light on fire.

"That how you get your jollies off? Does Keiko know? Have you been out detectiveing late at night?" Hiei asked. Ohh blackmail in the making! Yusuke shook his head no. It was clear what Hiei wanted. Keep it quiet, go back to your tent, mind your own business.

"I'm going to go back to bed, see you guys tomorrow." Yusuke quickly scooted off back to his tent at a jog. Trying to make an effort to not actually run. Hiei got back into Botan's tent, he zipped it up and made sure it was completely zipped up this time. He then drug both zippers down to the bottom that way it would make it harder for anyone to sneak another peek. He crawled up next to Botan who had begun to relax practically becoming jelly she laid down and sighed. Hiei laid down next to her, scooting under her rabbit furs. He then pushed his arm under back, she readjusted to accommodate him. Scooting down slightly she laid her head on his chest, and he wrapped his arm around her loosely. They both fell into an easy, comfortable, well sated sleep.

The next morning was noisy as performers go ready for the long day ahead. Hiei and left her tent before anyone else had gotten up. Soon Botan was up and getting ready, Hiei walked up already ready for the day. She glanced at him, and he gave a slight smirk back.

"Ready for today?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He said and looked out at these performers, he almost was fond of them. He sighed slightly as Botan straigtened up. They had been asked the previous night if they could recreate the incident yesterday but as a staged show. They couldn't say no, so they did and they enjoyed doing so. Two more days of performing and two more nights of passion. At the closing of the last faire on day three a song was sung that had been sung the previous two days too. Everyone learned some form of friendship that weekend. And that means EVERYONE.

"Here's a health to the company and one to my lass

Let us drink and be merry all out of one glass

Let us drink and be merry, all grief to refrain

For we may and might never all meet here again"

**The End**

**This is the last chapter, the song that is mentioned is called Here's a Health to the Company, it has never been clear who wrote it. But this song is a traditional Irish song, sung in parting. Mostly due to the emigration of Ireland and Scotland.**

**Read and Review! If I get enough reviews with some feedback and requests I may expand on this story**


End file.
